Un final feliz
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Voldemort siempre ha vivido atormentado y huérfano, pero eso no evita que haya tenido algunas... situaciones extrañas y embarazosas. Una de ellas es la que cuenta en su entrevista en "Los malos más muertos de Londres" cuyo presentador le prepara una sorpresa. Voldemort, será feliz, al fin.


Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling, aunque no sé si estará muy contenta de que utilice sus personajes para esta cosa tan absurda.

**Nota de la autora:** Esta situación me la otorgó **Miss Lefroy,** amante de la parodia como yo, por lo que le dedico el fic con toda su estupidez y mi amor. De este modo, la factura del psicólogo, psiquiatra, coste por obliviate y derivados mandarlas a su cuenta bancaria; al igual que cualquier tomatazo y derivados. Los halagos a mí, gracias. Disfrutad leyendo, y recordad: pezqueñines no.

* * *

**UN FINAL FELIZ.**

* * *

**I**

**Los Malos Más Muertos de Londres.**

Corría un buen día en el Más allá cuando Lord Voldemort recibió la invitación para asistir al programa televisivo _Los Malos Más Muertos de Londres_. Había aceptado rápidamente consciente de que por fin podría conocer a otros malos cómo él y no estaría tan marginado en aquella tierra plagado de buenos. ¡Si hasta habían dividido el Más Allá para que los malos se quedaran con menos de una cuarta parte del territorio! Era una injusticia, pero el Gobierno de aquel lugar estaba lleno de buenos y eran la peste del sitio, sino fuera porque el Infierno sería un sitio agradable para ellos los habrían enviado allí de cabeza.

Según Voldemort tenía entendido, el Infierno era su hogar, allí el dios Hades hacía recepciones para recibir a todos los malos y darles la bienvenida a la muerte cómo debía ser; hacían fiestas descontroladas, torturaban gente y Hades les dejaba engañar a una pobre alma humana torturada diciéndole que le darán la libertad para luego arrebatarle esa esperanza de golpe.

Voldemort había estado allí; había visto la devastación que había en aquellas tierras y se había corrido de placer al vislumbrar las múltiples torturas. Sin embargo, en cuanto puso un pie en aquella cálida y ardiente tierra, alguien había tirado de él y le había obligado a ir allí; al cielo. Primero había pasado por la estación de King Cross donde Dumbledore le daba otro discursito a un niño con pintas de cani total. La juventud había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que él llevaba muerto; había ido a peor, desde luego, ya no se veían futuros malos malísimos como él había sido en su tiempo y eso era una vergüenza.

Negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba que aquella agua helada, supuestamente bendita, cayera sobre su nívea piel. Tras lavarse la calva con agua de ángeles, eficaz para el crecimiento del pelo, se colocó su mejor gala; una batamanta negra que tenía luces en el dobladillo y que, cuando dabas a un botón, cantaba la canción de _Desterrado_ del Rey León 2, película que había tenido que ver obligado en sus horas de penitencia cuidando a los malditos ángeles recién nacidos. Los cuales, según Voldemort, no eran para nada puros y lo que expulsaban por sus orificios menos.

Caminó hacia el edificio donde estarían grabando el programa y entró. Pronto le condujeron a un camerino pero, cuando se dieron cuenta que no había nada que hacer con él, le mandaron al plató de cabeza. Allí le hicieron sentarse en un sofá y poner una sonrisa _made in _Gilderoy Lockhart mientras un presentador retaco -y con toda la pinta de que su sueño frustrado había sido ser malo- se sentó frente a él.

Voldemort miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, cosa que él no había planeado en un principio.

—¿Y los demás? —inquirió mirando amenazadoramente al retaco.

—Solo entrevistamos a un malo a la semana. Los de arriba no quieren concentración de energía malévola en un mismo edificio; por si les da por rebelarse contra ellos, ya sabes, no se fían mucho de vosotros.

—Con razón —murmuró Voldemort, el cual se había colado en todas las casas de ángeles que había podido y había escrito cosas obscenas en las paredes de sus habitaciones para que explotaran en nubes de plumas de indignación. Ya sabéis que los ángeles son tan finolis que son incapaces de ver algo obsceno, de hecho, cuando lo ven, explotan en plumitas multicolores. Algo muy guay. Gracias a él los ángeles ahora estaban en peligro de extinción y, como plus, se había dado cuenta que era un genial grafitero. Tenía que volver a ir con su pandilla, ponerse una gorra guay y hacer un par de grafitis para escandalizar al pueblo. Él era el Voldy y todos temían su arte; armado con un spray y con su gorra atemorizaba a los buenos y se llevaba a las nenas de calle. Así era él, fuera de la ley.

—Bueno, cuando nos den la señal, empezamos —dijo el retaco mientras se acomodaba en su sillón que, según Voldemort, era demasiado grande y dejaba un poco en ridículo al presentador. Pero él no era quién para decir nada, ya se lo escribiría en su camerino con un grafiti muy chulo.

Las luces del plató comenzaron a atenuarse mientras que las que se encontraban sobre Voldy brillaban con mucha fuerza, demasiada.

—¡Maldita sea, ya se nos ha vuelto a colar un vampiro de la otra saga! ¡Qué alguien lo saque de aquí, leñe! —gritó el retaco mirando hacia arriba a tiempo para ver como un armario de tres puertas andante se llevaba a una bola de luz con patas por la puerta.

—¡Dejadme! ¡Sólo quiero un poco de protagonismo! ¡En la otra saga me tienen relegada a ser la mala más mala sin poder tener hijos! ¡Quiero brillar! —gritaba la figura mientras el armario se le llevaba.

—Perdona la intromisión —se disculpó el retaco con Voldemort y este aceptó las disculpas con condescendencia. Donde no hay calidad, no se puede pedir mucho.

Ahora sí que las luces del plató se acentuaron, sin dejar ciegos al retaco y a Voldemort, y comenzó el show.

—¡Bienvenidos una vez más a _Los Malos Más Muertos de Londres_! Soy William Terror y tenemos el honor de contar hoy entre nosotros con el terror de las nenas, el amo de la maldad, con un alma dividida, un corazón oscuro y sin pelos en la calva y en la lengua: ¡Lord Voldemort! —multitud de aplausos sonaron en la sala mientras las chicas enloquecidas gritaban y le lanzaban su ropa interior.

—¡Dame un hijo tuyo! —gritó una voz femenina entre el público. Voldemort dirigió una sonrisa hacia él.

—Lo siento, una de las desventajas de haber renacido es que se te cae todo lo que no tuviera una buena sujeción, por eso me quedé sin nariz y sin aparato reproductor masculino. Créeme que sería un honor para mí darte unos cuantos churumbeles —contestó con una sonrisa perlada. Las chicas lloriquearon por aquella pérdida tan malévola y aplaudieron a Voldy por su entereza ante la ausencia de su amigo.

—Volviendo a lo nuestro —interrumpió el retaco, digo, William— Has tenido una carrera oscura espectacular; eras malo hasta en la cuna, de hecho, nuestras fuentes fiables nos dicen que una vez te measte en una de tus cuidadoras. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí —contestó Voldy riendo— Eso se debió a que intentaban echarme talco normal, sin olor, a mí me gustaba el talco con olor a colonia nenuco —el público rió con Voldemort.

—Y, bueno, cuéntanos, además de que muchos de tus planes salieron mal ¿hubo alguno en especial que tuvo un final un tanto inesperado?

—Antes de contaros la historia nunca antes contada —se introdujeron sonidos de misterio— debo decir que mis planes siempre salían mal por culpa de los ineptos de mis seguidores y por culpa de los discursos kilométricos que producía mi manager. Así no había quién matara gente rápidamente, todos se recuperaban mientras yo hablaba.

—Desde luego que estuviste rodeado de ineptitud durante toda tu carrera. Pero, cuéntanos esa historia jamás contada —pidió William mientras todo el público lo corroboraba con un claro "sí".

—Por supuesto, ya es hora de que esta historia salga del baúl de los recuerdos… —introducimos un efecto de desenfoque y lo terminamos con un apagado graduado.

* * *

**II**

**Un día aburrido para una cotilla.**

Esto es lo que comúnmente se llama flashback y no saldré de él hasta que no me salga a mí del pirulo que no tengo entre mis patas. Comencemos.

Sería el segundo año del Cara Rajada; un año espléndido a mí parecer, no hizo un frío exagerado ni un calor demasiado agobiante. Un año tranquilo.

De esta forma yo le di mi diario favoprefe a Lucius Malfoy para que lo introdujera en Hogwarts y se lo colocara a Ginny Weasley, la única coneja de esa familia desestructurada. ¿Sabéis cuánto tiene que aburrirse una pareja para tener siete hijos? Eso, o les gustaba demasiado darle al tema. Y hablando de temas, no nos desviemos del nuestro; la cosa es que le di a Malfoy mi diario para que se lo diera a la niña Weasley. A todo esto ¿habéis visto a Malfoy por aquí? ¿No ha muerto? Maldito imbécil con suerte, rata rastrera, se va a cagar cuando venga p'acá.

Pero, sin comerlo ni beberlo –yo creo que fue más bien que el tonto de Malfoy no supo meterle en el caldero el diario y se lo dio a su hijo para que lo soltara en algún pasillo de Hogwarts, son una familia de incompetentes- el diario fue a parar a Lavender Brown, la cotilla más chismosa que jamás he conocido, pero en serio ¿eh?

Yo en aquel diario contaría con 17 preciosos años, era un joven guapo, con pelo, un tipín de la hostia, un porte gallardo, elegante, etc.; era perfecto, aunque la perfección sigue residiendo en mí ahora, por supuesto.

Un día de otoño, yo no sé cómo estaría el día porque estaba encerrado en un diario, cómo comprenderéis, y mi espíritu se estaba alimentando de bichos muy lejos de Hogwarts o sea que no me pidáis detalles sobre el día, el sol que hacía y esas cosas.

Cómo iba diciendo, ese día de otoño, Lavender abrió el diario y comenzó a escribir en él:

—_Querido diario, hoy me he enterado de que Astoria Greengrass se ha tirado un pedo en clase de Herbología. No sabes lo bien que me lo voy a pasar divulgándolo por ahí. Además, en clase de DCAO Ron Weasley me ha mirado, es tan guapo, aunque no tanto como Dean ¿Cuál de los dos será para mí? No lo sé, pero seguro que los dos están perdidamente enamorados de mí, al igual que ese Harry Potter, no es que sea muy atractivo pero su fama le precede, quién sabe, quizás podría convertirme en la señora Potter y darle muchos churumbeles para que no pudiera escapar de mis brazos._

Yo, que en ese entonces no sabía quién demonios era Harry Potter, tuve que interrumpir la insulsa cháchara de la niña.

—_Perdona, ¿quién eres? ¿Quién te ha dado mi diario?_

Lavender abrió los ojos estupefacta y a la vez emocionada –sí, incluiré las reacciones de la niña para que esto no sea muy aburrido, no me importan vuestras estúpidas teorías sobre qué no podía saberlo, pude y punto-.

—_¿Quién eres tú? Yo soy Lavender Brown, la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, y este diario es mío._

—_Yo soy Tom Riddle, el hombre más sexy del planeta, y este diario es mío._

—_No, yo me lo encontré. Y quién se lo encuentra se lo queda, así que apártate y déjame seguir hablando sobre los hombres que me aman._

—_Sí, claro, ese tal Harry Potter ¿no? Su nombre suena feo y seguro que no es tan famoso como yo._

—_Él mató al que no debe ser nombrado. Oh, bueno, no puede ser nombrado pero si escrito ¿no? Pues eso, él mató a Lord Voldemort._

—_¿¡A LORD VOLVEMORT!? Eso es imposible._

—_No, no lo es, se lo cargó una vez cuando era solo un bebé resistiendo al Avada Kedavra que Voldemort le lanzó y el año pasado se lo cargó de nuevo. Ese calvo ya no nos molestará más._

—_¿¡CALVO!? ¿¡Muerto!? No, eso no es posible, yo luzco una hermosa cabellera y no puedo morir, soy el mago tenebroso más poderoso –y cosas que terminan en –oso, como fabuloso- del mundo._

—_¿Asqueroso también? ¿Quejoso? Pero, ¿tú no eres Tom Riddle? ¿Qué tienes qué ver con Lord Voldemort?_

—_No, esos adjetivos son malos, yo digo los buenos. Pues mucho, porque yo soy Lord Voldemort, mira, si estuvieras aquí dentro del diario sería todo más fácil así que inclina la cabeza, sí, así, bien._

Una luz iluminó la habitación de Lavender y, entonces, se encontró en un lugar grisáceo frente a un chaval de muy buen ver.

—Vaya —silbó la chica— Quién fuera cemento para sujetar ese monumento, mozo.

—Ehto… Céntrate —le replicó Tom aunque se sentía muy halagado. Lavender, que había estado mordiendo una espiga mientras le piropeaba, se colocó rápidamente como una señorita dispuesta a comerse a aquel hombre–. Mira, así es como se me ocurrió el nombre de Lord Voldemort.

Tom escribió en el aire Tom Sorvolo Riddle e hizo que las letras se cambiaran con un efecto bastante bien llevado hasta crear Lord Voldemort. Se giró sonriente a Lavender, la cual miraba pensativa el nombre.

—¿Sabes qué se te ha olvidado incluir en el apodo las letras que quedan en tu nombre, más exactamente, dos "o", una "s", una "i" y una "l"?

—Bueno, nunca he sido muy bueno en Lengua, apenas aprendí a escribir. No he ido a un colegio decente ¿vale? ¡No es culpa mía! Todo es culpa de mi madre que me abandonó y me dejó solo rodeado de niños crueles que se burlaban de mí por ser especial —comenzó a balbucear Tom mientras lloraba. Tengo que reconocer que fui un poco llorica en esa época, pero así conseguí bastantes cosas; como mi primer polvo. Tuve que llorarle a una chica y, al final, lo conseguí. Soy un maestro de la seducción.

Lavender se acercó a él lentamente y fue a ponerle una mano en el hombro pero le traspasó.

—Vaya por Dios, no puedo tocarle —se quejó Lavender mientras miraba ansiosamente el cuerpo de Tom, este sin embargo seguía llorando y llamando a su madre a gritos—. Bueno, mira, cuando te encuentres mejor hablamos ¿vale? Que a mí los hombres llorando me ponen la libido a menos mil.

—¡No, espera! —gritó Tom sorbiéndose los mocos—. Solo necesito algo de ti y te estaría eternamente agradecido —murmuró sensualmente.

—¿El qué? —Lavender que ya tenía las bragas por debajo de la rodilla lo miraba deseosa.

—Tráeme a Harry Potter —contestó simplemente.

—Claro, pero antes, hazme mujer —replicó ella mientras se abalanzaba para caer de bruces al suelo al atravesarlo—. Mierda —maldijo y fue devuelta a su cama con las bragas por los tobillos.

—_Recuerda traerme a Harry Potter._

—_Que sí, pesado._

Lavender guardó el diario en el cajón de las bragas y se colocó todo decentemente. No le iba a traer ni de coña a Harry Potter, si no que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que Tom viniera a esta época, pero, antes que nada, necesitaba saber cómo traerlo.

Salió por la puerta sin darse cuenta que la braga había pillado parte de la falda del uniforme.

* * *

**III**

**Viaje al futuro.**

Continuamos con mi fabuloso flashback.

Lavender, para sorpresa de todos, se tiró muchos días encerrada en la biblioteca buscando la forma para traer a Voldemort a su época. Sobra decir que el tiempo que la pesada esta pasó en la biblioteca fue el más feliz para todos los alumnos de la escuela; las chicas porque no tenían que oír falsos rumores sobre ellas y los chicos porque no se veían acosados constantemente por la psicópata de turno.

Cómo iba contando, la chica había buscado en todos los libros habidos y por haber y terminó encontrando la solución en un cuento infantil llamado _"Pepe y sus amigos viajan juntos al futuro"_ y pensar que luego los eruditos decían que sus libros eran los que más enseñaban…

Con lo necesario escrito a toda prisa en un papel corrió hacia su habitación y sacó el diario del cajón de bragas. Al abrirlo descubrió que Tom le había estado hablando.

—_¿Hola? ¿Lavender? ¿Estás ahí? Oigo ruidos raros ahí fuera. ¿Has traído ya a Harry Potter? ¡Ey, contéstame a los whatsapp! Sé que estás conectada, te veo en línea. ¡Contéstame, no me ignores! ¿Esto significa que nuestra relación ya no va a ningún sitio! ¡Oye! _

También vio algunos dibujitos de caras tristes, enfadadas y, entre ellos, una mierda sonriendo.

Sí, se me fue un poco la cabeza y dibujé una mierda sonriendo, qué conste que la culpa no es mía que un trozo de mi alma esté encerrada en un diario durante tanto tiempo… pues tiene sus consecuencias. Sin embargo, sigo sin saber qué coño significa una mierda sonriendo. A mí parecer tiene múltiples interpretaciones; 1. Que te manden a la mierda de buen rollo. 2. Que te digan que eres un mierda pero divertido. 3. Que te digan que hueles mal pero tienes una sonrisa bonita, etc.

Lavender cogió una pluma y se dispuso a contestarle antes de que le diera un ataque al corazón, o al alma.

—_Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. Estaba buscando la forma de traerte a mí época._

—_No quiero que me lleves a tu época, quiero que me traigas a Harry Potter._

—_¿Eres tonto? Si vienes puedes matar a Harry Potter sin que nadie sospeche de ti, yo le tendré esperando en mi habitación._

—_¡Oh! *carita sonriente* es cierto, ¿cómo no había pensado en ello? Bien, dime qué tengo qué hacer._

La chica sonrió y se dispuso a escribirle los pasos a seguir para el viaje en el tiempo. Cuando terminó, se levantó con una sonrisa felina.

Tenía media hora para prepararlo todo.

Más información tras los anuncios.

* * *

**IV**

**La Caza de la serpiente.**

Después de los anuncios sobre mi línea de ropa seguimos con el flashback.

Cuando Tom Riddle apareció en la habitación de Lavender lo primero que advirtió es que ésta estaba vestida con un picardías rojo y llevaba el pelo rubio completamente suelte acariciando su espalda. Ciertamente la chica estaba de muy buen ver, pero Tom tenía una misión. Lo segundo que advirtió es que Harry no estaba allí, bueno, ni Harry ni nadie. Sacó su varita y con ella apuntó a Lavender, la cual solo rió y, con un movimiento de la suya, le ató de pies y manos sobre la cama.

Interrumpo para decir que perfeccioné mucho mi habilidad en el duelo. De joven era un poco patoso con las varitas, pero era culpa de un problema de exceso de secreción de sudor en las manos. Luego ya lo arreglé con una operación bastante costosa que me financió Dumbledore a cambio de que no revelara su extraño fetiche. Bueno, en vida no lo podía revelarlo pero ahora sí; le gustan los tíos tumbados con alrededor ingentes cantidades de caramelos de limón. Eso le pone mucho. Volviendo a la historia.

—Me alegra que ya estés aquí, en carne y hueso —dijo Lavender con voz sensual mientras dejaba la varita sobre la mesilla y se subía a horcajadas sobre Tom, al cual le quitó su arma.

—¿Dónde está Harry Potter? Me dijiste que me lo ibas a traer —se quejó Tom cual niño pequeño.

—Ups, se me olvidó —replicó Lavender riendo mientras se mordía el labio —Tengo otros planes para ti ahora mismo.

—¿Cuáles? —Tom no era de piedra y estar tan cerca de una chica le estaba provocando muchas cosas.

—Te voy a hacer un hombre —susurró ella mientras se inclinaba. De repente, Tom comenzó a llorar y a exigir que su mamá volviera porque él no podía ser un hombre sin su mamá, la quería a su lado para que le guiara y le ayudara a matar al niño que vivió porque él solo quería hacerla sentir orgullosa desde el cielo. Finalmente, Lavender lo besó y se lo tiró más que nada para que se callara. Y hasta aquí el flashback, amigos.

* * *

**V**

**Los Malos Más Muertos de Londres.**

—… Y así fue como uno de mis planes acabó de forma inesperada y de cómo dejé de ser virgen gracias a las lágrimas —terminó de relatar Lord Voldemort mientras el público se secaba las lágrimas y aplaudía fervorosamente.

—Guao —silbó William, no es que de repente se convirtiera en perro—. Realmente es una historia muy emotiva. Pero, gracias a ella, todos hemos podido darnos cuenta que tienes un desorden afectivo severo. Quizás porque tu madre nunca estuvo a tu lado ¿cierto? —Voldemort bajó la mirada mientras su batamanta comenzaba a entonar _Desterrado_ —Pero no te preocupes porque te tenemos una sorpresa. ¡Por favor, haced pasar a Merope Riddle!

Una canción triste, típica de los programas como el _Diario de Patricia,_ inundó el plató mientras Voldemort se levantaba de un salto buscando con la mirada a su madre, la cual aparecía detrás de una pared que giraba y caminaba hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.*

—¡Mamá! —gritó Voldemort mientras lloraba y _Desterrado_ hacía sus últimos acordes. Madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo mientras Voldemort balbuceaba cosas que nadie escuchaba, solo su madre, la cual le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Bien, ¡hasta aquí el programa de hoy de _Los Malos Más Muertos de Londres!_ La próxima semana tendremos el honor de contar con Grindelwald, al cual incitaremos a hacer las paces con su amado Dumbledore.

Una musiquita alegre dio por finalizado el programa y William saltó del sillón para saludar a la madre de Voldemort.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora. Usted debe estar orgullosa de su hijo ¿no?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Y su abuelo lo estaría también si viera en lo malo que se ha convertido. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de nuestro pequeño. Además, ahora tendrá la oportunidad de estar con toda su familia porque tengo que decirle que su padre y yo nos hemos reconciliado y hemos preparado una comida familiar para que seamos una familia como debe ser por fin.

—Os deseo toda la suerte del mundo —les dijo William mientras madre e hijo desaparecían de vuelta a casa de Merope donde comerían todos juntos.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** La situación que me dio **Miss Lefroy **era esta "_Tom Riddle, en uno de sus intentos por deshacerse del niño-que-vivió, deja caer su diario por Hogwarts con la intención de "camelarse" a Ginny, pero sin saber por qué, acaba en las manos de la chismosa y presumida Lavender Brown. Al principio, ella le hace creer que le traerá a Harry para que haga con él lo que quiera pero, cuando consigue que Tom vaya hasta su época, sus intenciones son otras: pretende, sea como sea y le cueste lo que le cueste, hacerle un hombre"__. _Sin embargo, quise darle un final feliz al pobre así que creé toda esta locura. Espero que le agrade a **Miss Lefroy** porque estoy un poco insegura con respecto a cómo ha quedado XDDD. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!

***Nota de la autora2:** Ya que he editado para corregir algunos dedazos aprovecho para enseñaros este guiño que solo **lunitadiciembre** vio: _"la cual aparecía detrás de una pared que giraba y caminaba hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.*"_ Si os acordáis en el libro dicen que Merope lleva un vestido del color de la pared así que esa escena era un guiño a esto. Ba dum tssss ¿A qué era bueno? Vale, no me matéis xD


End file.
